User talk:Erskunen
Hi, welcome to Think-up Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ominiq page. :See the About page to see what the wiki is... well... about! :Have fun thinking up new ideas for video games! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pikapi (Talk) 05:01, September 12, 2009 Excuse me... What do you mean "when I'm an admin here"? If you really want to be an admin you'll have to rpove yourself worthy first, and calling Ominiq a vandal won't help. Why did you call him a vandal? --Melon247 11:42, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Because he tried to take over a wiki named Beepedia. (It's on finnish language.) Heres the proof. http://beepedia.wiki-site.com/index.php/K%C3%A4ytt%C3%A4j%C3%A4:Ominiq The templates say that Ominiq has been signed as a vandal. If you don't believe me, then don't, but this is the truth. And yes, I will prove myself worthy. --Julle 15:07, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, that isn't actually a wikia so it might not be the same user. It could just be someone using the same user name. Also I can't tell what anything on the page says because google translator is useless and I don't speak finnish. --Melon247 16:13, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::I am positive that this guy is the same guy as the vandal in beepedia, because I contribute in that wiki too. I can translate that text in the page, if you want it. --Me, my chats, 16:39, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::That is coincidence. If you've seen Ominiqs talk page there's a message from an anon saying they also have a username Ominiq; I doubt he is the only one. Anyways, whether he vandalised that wiki or not is not really any of our business; it's not this wiki. But if you're only going to go on at me and tell me I'm wrong, then I guess translating the page couldn't hurt (but use *bleep* if there's any swear words). --Melon247 17:46, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok. --Me, my chats, 17:48, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Well maybe that word that looks like vandal means something like "I don't support vandalism". How will we know if your translation is accurate? Either way, you shouldn't jump right to the conclusion that a trusted admin on this wiki is a vandalist. And please, don't title yourself an admin unless you are one.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:27, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Ok. I won't. And the text in the red box with that sad smiley in it means: This user has been marked as a vandal. Improve on your manners, or please, go to *bleep*. If they don't want you in *bleep* either, open your wrists, and start to be an emo. I'm sorry if this seems unbelieveable, but this-is-the-truth. --Me, my chats, 05:03, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Sigma7 sent me an email yesterday, and I think that he may possibly be right about Ominiq on that wiki (plus the fact that Ominiq has a link to that wiki on his user page, apparently) but there isn't much we can do here. Other than keep an eye on him. --Melon247 08:01, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Keeping an eye on him couldn't hurt... but he knows when to disappear. Did this "Ominiq" disappear from here sometimes? --Me, my chats, 08:04, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, but as far as I can tell he hasn't vandalised anything. --Melon247 08:05, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::I know this Ominiq... he was my friend in real life, but he has turned to the bad side long ago. The last thing I need is the date when he disappeared, so I can match it with the date he tried to take over Beepedia. He is very clever, and can pretend to be a good guy every time... just be careful. Just give me the date when he disappeared. --Me, my chats, 08:10, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Either July 22 or August 19 (made a few tiny edits on the latter). Pikapi, help me out here! :P. --Melon247 12:39, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Thanks a lot. This helps quite much. --Me, my chats, 12:47, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I checked the date, and it was on July 29 he deleted every sysops, bots and bureucrats user rights, and that was just after a week he disappeared from here. They must be the same person. --Me, my chats, 12:53, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Ok, Julle, if Ominiq has been a vandal on Beepedia does it really concern us on wikia? He hasn't been trouble here. What do you think that calling yourself an admin and claiming that a real admin is a vandal will get you? It is obvious that you are aiming towards adminship, and may I ask, what would you do here if you became one?--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 14:43, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :I just want to be of use to Think-up Games Wiki, nothing else. --Me, my chats, 14:47, September 13, 2009 (UTC) I don't know much about Finland, but one thing that we have on our english wikis is the ability to block users. If he has done anything, we could block him forever, but he hasn't. So please calm down and create some articles that will help improve the wiki, not bring chaos.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 14:58, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you so damn much! ;( I'll keep that in mind next time I say to you that be careful. Thanks a lot! --Me, my chats, 15:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not sure that was what I meant by "helping me out". Pikapi, don't you think it's odd that Ominiq says he uses that wiki on his userpage? --Melon247 16:33, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Ok, so we will keep an eye on him, but won't accuse him of anything unless he causes trouble (if he does). And swearing won't help you if you want to become an admin, Julle.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 16:39, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry... --Me, my chats, 18:23, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Ok, we are looking into other accounts that he might own right now. If he does anything wrong we will block him.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:21, September 14, 2009 (UTC) "Anon" Ominiq here. The user here calling himself "Ominiq" copied my name when he saw it in the credits of a game I worked on (which he wrote an article about, although he removed my name when transcribing the credits). I can assure you that if there's any wiki-related trouble caused by someone called "Ominiq" it's definitely the user on here and not me. I put a friendly message on his talk page but he didn't respond to it. It's quite frustrating for me to read this discussion which seemingly is about me. Thanks for reading and hopefully we can solve this in some way. AnonO 23:06, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you, "Anon" Ominiq, I hope so too. --Me, my chats, 15:52, September 16, 2009 (UTC) If you want to be an admin so bad why not just use your other User:Ominiq account? Busted!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:38, September 24, 2009 (UTC)